What We Could Have Been
by dazlindray
Summary: Starts from season 1 as if Peyton and Lucas had never broken it off after the accident and brooke and such. please ive it a chance :]Chapter 10 is up 72307
1. Everything Keeps Changing

Chapter 1: Everything keeps changing

Peyton and Lucas sat on the steps of Lucas's house.

"Lucas what are we going to do? We can't keep sneaking around behind Brooke's back she's your girl friend and my best friend." "I know we have to tell her and it has to be tonight." Peyton looked up at him and nods. "Tonight, we will do it tonight" she takes a deep breath. "Luke I don't want to hurt her." "We already have. We hurt her before we even knew we had. We hurt her from before our relationship had even started." "I don't like this Luke, I feel like a horrible person." "Everything will be ok Peyton I promise, everything will be ok." "Everything will be ok with us but everything with Brooke will be ruined. She's been there sense I've known her. She was there when my mom got sick. She came everyday to see her with me. And then when she passed Brooke came with me to the funeral she comforted me." "I'm sure that she will be able to get over it is just going to take time. Don't worry Peyton I promise it will be fine." "But how do you know? How can you be so sure that everything is going to be fine." Peyton's eyes begin to tear. "What if nothing is fine what if she never talks to me again? I can't loose her, I just can't." "Pey you just have to trust what's in your heart and trust that everything will be ok. I have to go but ill see you tonight right? We are painting your room?" Peyton nods, "yeah we are painting my room." Lucas leans over and gives her a kiss and whispered "bye" he got up and walked to his car and drove away. Peyton lingered there for a minute just taking it all in. She really didn't want to hurt Brooke. She loved Brooke she was her best friend and they had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They had always said "bros over hoes" but that had all suddenly changed. After a couple minutes Peyton got up and walked to her car. She got in and drove home. She went up to her room cranked the music and drew for hours.

Drawing was her way of getting away from everything it was her comfort. She drew until she heard the doorbell ring which was odd no one rang the bell at her house. She went down stairs to open the door but Brooke was already inside. "Broody here wanted to ring the bell he said it would be polite. Go figure." Brooke smiled and laughed. "You ready to do some damage? Come one lets go." Brooke ran up the stairs to Peyton's room. Peyton stepped outside to where Lucas was standing. "Door bell? I didn't even know I had one. Luke we are horrible people." "It's fine Peyton really." Brooke grew impatient upstairs, "come on you 2" "seriously Luke we are going to hell we are horrible horrible people." "Let's just get through this." They walked upstairs to Peyton's room. Brooke had already started moving things out of the room. "Luke you have some muscles grab something heavy" Brooke called. Lucas smiled at Peyton and picked up the mattress. He walked out of the room and Brooke shut the door behind him. "Wanna know a secret… I know you do. I think I'm falling for him like head over heals falling." Brooke stepped away and smiled. "That's great Brooke I'm happy for you." Lucas came back into the room. "Uh you know what I totally flaked I forgot to get brushes so we are going to have to do this some other time." "Oh no I can't run out and get them?" Brooke offered. "its fine we can do it tomorrow" "my mom is coming home tomorrow so we can do it after she gets home." "yeah sounds good so ill see you guys tomorrow."

Thanks for reading… I'm sorry that it wasn't very long and it wasn't very juicy but it was the making I guess. Chapter 2 up tomorrow. Leave a comment so I know your reading! Thanks so much!

Un reachable


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Chapter 2- a series of unfortunate events

Peyton awoke the next morning to a message from Lucas. Tonight was the night. Yesterday was supposed to be the night but that didn't work out. But tonight there was no backing down. Lucas's message said that he'd meet them at Peyton's around 8 or so. His mom's plane was scheduled to land at 6 so by 8 everything should be fine. Peyton erased the message and sat down at her computer. She took the shirt off of her web cam and sat down at her desk. She turned on her music- today it was a dashboard confessional mix tape that she had made herself. As Screaming Infidelities played she began to draw her strip for thud. A couple minutes later someone imed her. It was Lucas.

Lucas: hey

Peyton: hey, you excited to see your mom?

Lucas: yeah I am

Peyton: that's cool

Lucas: what are you drawing?

Peyton: my strip for thud

Lucas: oh what's it about this week?

Peyton: I'm not really sure yet

Lucas: can I see it?

Peyton: when it's done…. You can see it in thud like everyone else

Lucas: well that's not fair

Peyton: it's plenty fair. I have to go see you later tonight

: Peyton has signed off :

Peyton covered her webcam again. She really didn't want to talk to anyone she just wanted to be alone. She felt so terrible about everything that was going on and what she and Lucas were doing to Brooke especially after what Brooke had told her last night. She put what was going on into her strip mostly because that was all she could think of at the moment. She drew what she could not put into words but you could understand what she was trying to say.

After a while of drowning her sorrows she signed back on and uncovered her cam. Sure enough Lucas was sitting on the other end watching her draw. That was what he loved to do with her most. He just loved to sit there and watch her draw there was something about the way that she drew. It was like and art just sitting there and watching her hand go across the paper and seeing what came out the other end. You could tell what Peyton was feeling through her art you could see what she wouldn't tell you.

She knew that he loved to watch her draw which was partly why she uncovered her cam. She knew that he would just sit at his computer and watch her draw and listen to music. She liked that about him that he understood her in that way. She loved that he would come over and she would draw and he would read and they would just sit there together just happy to be in each others presence. It had taken them so long to get what they had wanted and they were there and happy. They didn't take a moment together for granted. But they both knew that the longer they were together the more that it would hurt Brooke and each of their relationships wit her. But for some reason it seemed worth it even though they knew it was not.

Lucas signed off the internet and got ready to go and get his mom from the air port with Keith. He was so excited he hadn't seen his mom in 6 weeks. 6 long weeks it has been and it had been hard with out his mom. He thought how he had changed in those weeks. He really was a different person. He had been with Brooke a majority of that time and had done some things he knew that she would not approve of. But he had done them and he had mostly had fun doing them. But then there was Peyton who he had been with too. Not as much as Brooke but he had spent some time with her and she had changed him too. He wondered what his mother would say of how he had changed and the ways that he had changed. Lucas put on his jacket and got his keys. He went to his car and drove to his uncle's auto – shop. Together they got in the car to go and get this mother.

At Peyton's house she was still drawing when Brooke popped up. "Hi friend." She squealed. "Hey Brooke, you're early for once?" "Yeah nothing better to do so I thought I'd drop by early and we could hang out before Lucas gets here." Peyton got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Sure pizza sound good?" "Yep pizza always sounds good to me" Brooke smiled and sat down on Peyton's bed. She looked around the room while Peyton called to order the pizza.

Meanwhile Lucas and Keith are on the road to the air port. "So are you excited to see your mom?" "Yeah" "it seems like just yesterday I was kissing her goodbye at the airport" "wait you were missing my mother?" "Yeah saying goodbye" "ok Keith could you just do me a favor and keep the PDA to a minimum?" "You think you could do me a favor and keep that tattoo covered up for a while? Like say the rest of your life." They make a stop a red light. "Listen Luke it wasn't always smooth sailing between us but whatever your mom wants us to be I just want you to know that..." "I love you too Keith." The light turns green to go straight but the left turn light is still red. Keith turns anyway and a trunk smashes into the passenger side (Lucas's side). Dan sees the accident and runs too the car. Keith struggles to get out of the car. "Keith! Easy easy Keith I got you. Come on." "Lucas. Get Lucas!" Lucas is knocked unconscious. Dan tries to feel his pulse. He tries to call 911 but it doesn't connect. "Dan is Luke ok?" Keith asks in a panic. "He's going to be ok Keith." Dan goes over to the passenger side and pulls Lucas out to put him in his car. They arrive at the hospital and Dan carries Lucas inside. "I need a doctor. My brother's in the car, he needs some help." "What happened?" asks a doctor. "Car accident he was on the passenger's side. Nearest the point of impact." "Set up for a chest tube. Cross in time for 4 units. He's a minor?" "Yes" "he's going to need surgery." "Do whatever you need to do doc." "You're his legal guardian?" "He's my son"

At the airport Karen stands around looking for Keith and Lucas. Over the loud speaker she hears "paging Karen Roe. Karen Roe to the nearest white courtesy phone." "This is Karen Roe."

Peyton and Brooke lost their patience waiting for Lucas and decided to paint by themselves. They stand back looking around the room not painted black with a wall to wall poster of a black and white movie audience on her wall. "Its like they're all judging you. You can't hide in here anymore. Well Lucas should be here soon. "Brooke you're my best friend." "So…" "No I mean it. You're my best friend, you know that right?" "Yeah, crazy. What drugs are you on and can I have some?" "I need to tell you something…." "Hey you know you can tell me anything. What is it?" "It's just…. There's something you should know." Peyton's cell phone rings and she picks it up. "Hello? Haley, what's wrong?" Peyton's face goes pale and she grabs her bag. "Peyton what is it?" "Lucas. There's been an accident. You should go to him."

A little longer for ya. Still nothing too juicy but I'm building. Most likely next chapter but if not the next chapter definitely the chapter after that. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Good and bad suggestions ideas anything. Thanks.

Un reachable


	3. Never Gonna Give up on You

Chapter 3- never gonna give up on you

At the hospital Karen frantically ran down the hall. She saw Keith and ran up to him. "I'm so glad your ok. Where is he? How is he?" "I'm so sorry Karen I didn't see the other car. He's in surgery he should be out any minute now. They said that they will let us know what's happening when he's in recovery." A doctor walks by where they are standing. "Excuse me doctor where you in the operating room with Lucas Scott. He was in a car accident, he's my son." "Dr.Hill is an excellent surgeon. The kids lucky his father got him here so fast." "You mean his uncle" "no his father. He may have saved your sons life." Karen turns to Keith looking confused. "Dan saw the accident. He pulled Lucas out of the car and drove us here. Lucas was in such bad condition so he couldn't wait. So Dan gave the surgeon permission to operate." "Dan?" "Yeah first time he did something right in his life at least I was worth it." "But how could he?" "He said he was Lucas's father." Karen looked bewildered. Brooke came running down the hallway. "Keith is he ok?" "We don't know yet we are waiting for him to get out of surgery." Karen smiles at Brooke having no clue who she is. "Hi I'm Brooke Lucas's girlfriend." "Lucas's girlfriend, a lot has changed sense I've been gone. It's nice to meet you Brooke. It's too bad we had to meet like this." "Yeah"

Peyton had no clue what to do. She stood there in her room where only minutes before Haley had called her to tell her about Lucas. Why had Haley called her? Why not Brooke? She tried to take everything that had happened. She cleaned up the mess that she and Brooke had made in her room and threw out the empty pizza box. She went over to her computer and turned off her web cam. Then she changed clothes and went down to the café. "Hey" "hey" "I thought you'd be at the hospital." "Why aren't you there?" "Brooke went it's just kind of weird she's still with Lucas." "She doesn't know about you guys yet?" "We were going to tell her tonight. Don't you want to see him?" "\I do, but I just cant." "Why not?" "If you don't mind if really like to be alone tight now." "Yeah, okay. But im sure his mom would really like to se you." "Peyton ill go when im ready." "Sure" Peyton walked out of the café and went home.

At the hospital everyone was still waiting for Lucas to go into recovery. "Who is here for Lucas Scott?" "I'm his mother. Is my son okay?" "He's stable and in recovery. He needed a lot of work. His right lung collapsed and had to be repaired. We had to remove his spleen but there shouldn't be an long term repercussions." "So he will be fine?" "He is going to need physical therapy for his shoulder. It separated but we were able to reset it. And other then that he has a concussion and some bruising. But there was a complication during surgery. Your son lost a lot of blood. This caused his heart rate to drop. We lost him for a few seconds. But as I said he's stable now. And all of his vital signs look good. So now we just have to wait for him to wake up. "how long will that be" Karen asked." "Could be a couple of hours could be a couple of days. That's up to him." "Thank you doctor." "Karen im so sorry." "I can't loose him Keith he's all I have." "I'm gonna go get some coffee, either of you interested?" "That would be great Brooke thanks." "I'll take one too." Brooke leaves the room and walks down the hallway to the vending machine. "Karen im so sorry I can't even tell you." "Keith what happened?" "I turned the other car came flying at us." A police officer comes into the room. "Are you Karen Roe?" "Yes I am" "I need to talk to you about what happened with your son." "Ok" "come outside for a minute." They go outside and discuss the details of what happened. Karen is about to go back in the room when the officer stops her. "Your husbands like another tenth and he would have been over the legal limit." "The legal limit for what?" "Alcohol. He was at .07 and the legal limit is .08." "Oh ill be sure to tell him thank you officer."

Peyton was going to go home but instead ended up at the hospital. She just sat outside, she couldn't go in. with Brooke there it would just be too weird. She just sat there staring at the emergency entrance for hours. Finally she got tired and went home. She went up too her room and looked around at what she and Brooke had done. She sat down at her computer and thought about everything once again. She though about her and Lucas, Brooke and Lucas, and her and Brooke. She thought about what had happened to night and tried to picture Lucas sitting in the hospital bed all banged up. As she was sitting there thinking about everything she started to cry. Now was one of those times that she needed her mom. She needed her there to talk to and she needed her there to tell her that everything was going to be ok. But she wasn't there and she never would be there. This just made Peyton cry even harder. Finally she went to bed.

Karen walked back into the hospital room where her son would soon be brought. "Keith were you drinking today?" "Drinking?" "Yes drinking, alcohol?" "Maybe just a little bit." "A little bit? A little bit! You were 1 tenth under the legal limit Keith! I trusted you with my whole life and you. Now im not sure I can ever trust you again." "Come one Karen." "Did you seriously just say that to me when my son could be dead right now? I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Keith." "Karen don't do this." "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Keith." "Ok ill leave but this is not over Karen." "Leaving Keith?" "Yeah do you need a ride home Brooke?" "I think im going to stay here if that's ok with Karen." "That's fine Brooke we can get to know each other better." "Here's your coffee Karen." "Thank you. So tell me a little bit about yourself Brooke." "Well I go to school with Lucas. Im a cheerleader." "Wow a cheerleader. That brings back memories. I was a cheerleader at tree hill." "No way?" "Cheer captain actually." "Me too!" "Seems we have more in common then would meet the eye. How long have you and Lucas been together?" "A couple months now." "Getting serious?" "Yeah I guess we are. He is so different from me but she gets me. It's weird." "No I understand. He's a special guy like that. I'm going to go get some food would you like any?" "No im good thank you." After Karen leaves the room Brooke pulls up a chair at the side of the bed and takes Lucas's hand. "Hey baby it's me. I'm here just waiting for you to wake up and it's really scary. Thinking about how you might never wake up. Watching you here in this bed like this. Your mom sees cool I think she likes me. Please wake up soon." She gives him a kiss on the forehead and then goes back to where she was. Karen comes back in the room. And they both just sit there looking at Lucas lying in the hospital bed. There are tubes everywhere and the heart monitor is the only thing making noise.

A little better I guess. Next chapter will be when everything starts to get good. Thanks for reading don't forget to review!

Un reachable


	4. Words Cannot explain this Pain

Chapter 4 – words cannot explain this pain

The next morning Haley woke up and went to the café as she did almost every morning. She didn't even have to think about going to the café she just almost automatically knew how to get there. She walked the mile to the café because her parents were at work and there really was no other way to get there. She finally reached the door and pulled out her key. Before she could turn the key to open the door she felt someone's hand on her side. She turned around to see Nathan standing there. She looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I came to keep you company." "Oh did you? What else could a girl ask for." They both laughed. "I don't know prince charming coming to your rescue at 5 in the morning seems like enough. By the way why do you open this place so early?" "You'll see in about 10 minutes. Come on in its cold out here." They went into the café. Nathan took a seat on one of the couches and Haley turned all the lights on as well as the coffee pot. She put a bag in and started to make a pot. "Want some help?" "Sure. There are some boxes in the back bring them up here." "At your service." They laughed and worked together getting the café ready to open. When they were finally ready Haley went and turned the sign on the door to open.

Brooke had stayed at the hospital all night with Karen. They had talked a little more but had fallen asleep. Brooke had gone to get them some breakfast and Karen was talking to Lucas. "What a way to come home. I missed you so much Lucas. You are my whole world. Brooke seems nice, we've gotten o know each other a little over the last day." She strokes his hair and then sees the bottom of his tattoo and lifts his shirt. "Why does that even surprise me? What hasn't changed sense I've been gone." "Dan is still and ass." Karen turns around to see Keith in the doorway. "Did you know about this?" "Not until after it was already done. I don't mean to rat him out but Lucas became a different person while you were gone. Hopefully now that you are home he will go back to being Lucas." "Keith I told you that I didn't want you here. Not after hearing about you drinking and driving." "Karen don't shut me out please." "Goodbye" Keith is leaving the room when the nurse comes down the hall. "Were you just in Lucas Scott's room?" "Yes I was." "Could you tell Ms. Roe to stop by the financial office when she gets a chance?" "Of course I will." Keith walked down the hall and had a seat in the financial office.

Peyton woke up and thought of everything that had happened the previous night. She got dressed checked her emails and got in her car. First stop was the café to try and convince Haley to go and see Lucas. She pulled up and saw that Nathan was there. Instead of bringing things from the past up she decided she would come back later. She had to go to the hospital. She drove there and parked. She took the keys out of the ignition. And then just sat there. "You have to do it. You have to get out and go see him." She said to herself. She had worked up the courage. She took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the 4th floor. She got out of the elevator and looked for Lucas's room. She didn't know what number it was but she knew Lucas and that would probably find her his room. She looked into each room as she passed. She walked past one room and then walked back to it. There he was lying in the bed with all kinds of tubes connected to him. And there was nothing that she could do to help him. She walked into the room and it was thankfully empty. She went to his bedside and took his hand. "Hey it's me. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Never mind. I just came by to tell you that I'm probably not going to be around very much .with Brooke here it's just kind of weird. But I'm with you Lucas you know that. And ill wait forever if I have to." Karen walks back into the room. "Oh I'm sorry nobody was here. I was just leaving." "You don't have to go he's allowed visitors." "Oh I'm Peyton." "I know Lucas had talked about you." She moves a basket of food Deb had brought by. "It's nice that people want to do something but the last thing that I can think of right now is food." "You'll be glad you have it in a couple of days. I swear the cook at this hospital gets a bonus for making people sick." "Sounds like you've spent some time here?" "Yeah when my mom died." "Oh I'm so sorry." "No.." "How did she die?" "A car accident." "You're a good friend to visit. I've been excepting Haley to come by." "Oh yeah she and Lucas had gotten into some argument. And she's really beating herself up about it." "They'll patch it up best friends always can forgive." Brooke walks in with a big bag. "Hey stranger. Check it out I dropped so much cash at the gift shop I think they're going to name it after me. And I got something for you too Karen. Nothing makes me feel better when I'm blue than chocolate and I figured we could be in a better place if we dipped into a sugar coma so.. Oh I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." "It's ok Brooke." Brooke walks over to Lucas's bedside and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey baby, how ya doing?" "I've gotta go." "Ok well I'll see ya later?" "Yeah bye Brooke. It was nice meeting you Ms. Roe." "Nice meeting you too Peyton."

Haley and Nathan were still at the café. So many people were there that early on a Saturday morning it was really surprising to Nathan. A few minutes later Deb walked in. "good morning deb." "Hi Haley, Nathan what are you doing here?" "I came to help Haley out." "That was really nice of you Nate." "Yeah I better get going your house for tutoring later? Right?" "Yep ill see ya then." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Bye Nathan." "Bye mom."

Nathan left the café and went home. He had to go to Haley's later but now he had nothing to do. He went online. The only person on was Peyton as she always was. He watched her for a minute thinking about the beginning of the year when they were together. Her eyes were red which meant she probably had been crying for a while. He wondered what could be wrong. He hadn't heard that anything had happened to her. He decided to im her.

Nathan: hey

Peyton: hi

Nathan: are you ok?

Peyton: uh-huh why?

Nathan: your eyes look really red.

Peyton: im fine really

Nathan: ok well call if you need anything

Peyton: thanks

Wow where did that come from? Anytime that he talked to Peyton it usually ended with why don't you just leave? Maybe some of that stuff Haley kept telling him was actually rubbing off. He knew he had little over an hour until Haley was coming over so he decided to go and shoot some hoops.

Peyton had grown bored at home she decided that she would go and give it another shot at getting Haley to go and see Lucas. She entered the café and saw Haley in the back. "Haley what are you doing?" "Inventory." "Lucas is lying in a hospital why can't you just go see him?" "Because he wouldn't want to see me." "Because of the argument? What was it even about?" "You and him and Brooke. The last thing I said to him was I don't like the person you're becoming and the next time you see each other don't talk to me." "But you didn't mean it" "Peyton what if I can't take it back? What if he doesn't forgive me?" "He will but you just need to see him. Ill tell you what. Whenever you decide that you're ready ill go to the hospital with you. Strength in numbers." "Yeah yeah ok thank you." "I'll see ya"

Haley got off her shift and walked to Nathan's house for a tutoring session. "So you have a quiz on Monday right?" "Yep." "What subject that's what we'll work on." "Haley" "Nathan" "what's bothering you?" "Nothing I'm fine now what subject is your quiz in?" "Haley seriously this quiz can wait." "Lucas and I had and argument yesterday." "About me?" "No, about the way he's been acting. He's really disappointing me. (Nathan laughs) what's so funny?" "Nothing it's just kind of ironic." "What's ironic?" "Lucas being a jerk." "How is that ironic?" "Well because that used to be my role right? I mean this whole thing started because I was just trying to mess with him. Its just kind of weird that's all." "I'm sorry what did you just say? "About what?" "About the way we started." "Nothing just when I first came to you for tutoring I figured that the easiest way to mess with Lucas was to hook up with you but…" "So everything between us was a lie?" "No that's not it." "I cannot belie this Lucas was right about you all along. I can't talk to you right now." Haley got up and left the house and went back to the café. She closed the café and went home. The next day she woke up and went to open the café. There was a message waiting for her on her cell phone. It was Peyton seeing if she was ready to go and see Lucas. She called Peyton back when she got to the café and told her that her shift ended at 3 and then would be good.

Haley is serving a customer when Nathan comes in. "here you go enjoy your meal." "How's Lucas?" "Like you care." "Haley come one that's not fair. Look we're not tight but I don't want to see the guys in the hospital." "Why because if he's out of circulation then you can't use me to piss him off?" "Hey would you just stand still for a seconds so we could talk about his?" "Not a chance in hell." "Alright fine don't talk to me but at least let me take you to see him." "You know what Peyton's already taking me after my shift and even if she wasn't I wouldn't go with you." Haley walks away and goes to serve another customer. Deb walks in after seeing the fight. "Is she ok?" "No not really. So this split with you and dad it's real huh?" "Yeah it is how do you feel about it?" "Actually I'm fine how sad is that?" Nathan looks at his mom and then leaves.

Peyton was sitting at her computer drawing when Brooke came in. "that hospital seriously needs a makeover. You know it's not a wonder to me that everyone who's there is sick." "How's Luke?" "He's the same it kinda scares me." "Why?" "I know what the doctors said I'm just worried not going to wake up." "Don't think that." "I know it's just the thought of losing him now. Anyway I was going to go and grab a bite to eat and then go back over there you want to go with me?" "You know I cant right now maybe later?" "You've been saying that for 2 days. Look I know it's hard for you." "You do?" "I know your mom died in that hospital but Lucas needs his friends right now and even if it's hard to be around him in that place he's worth the trouble." "Yeah he is ill try to come by tomorrow." "You're the best ill see ya." Brooke gives Peyton a hug and then leaves. Peyton looks guilty after Brooke walks out and goes back to her drawing. A couple minutes later Jake appears at her door. "Hey Peyton." "Hi Jake what's up?" "Do you have a second?" "Sure need a babysitter?" "Nah I wanna show you something." They take a walk down to the riverside court. The court is covered with things for Lucas. People are drawing with chalk on the court. "Wow all this is for Lucas? I didn't even know he knew this many people." "I don't think he does but everyone feels for him I guess this is their way of showing." "Thanks for bringing me here Jake." "I thought that you would like it." Peyton takes some chalk and begins to draw a big heart with a 3 inside of it. After she finished she went to get Haley to show her. "What is this?" "It started last night. People wanted to do something for Lucas." "Is that Tim? He's always been such an ass to Lucas" "maybe it's his way of saying he's sorry." "Wow why am I not surprised Nathan isn't here." Jake comes over to talk. "You gotta love watching people make sense out of the way they feel for Lucas." "Yeah who knew him could spell?" "Yeah so how are you doing I never asked before?" "Hanging in I guess." "Hey look I know we don't really run together but if you need someone to talk I'm around." "Thanks Jake" he nods and walks to the other end of the court.

At the hospital Nathan walked into the room and saw Karen asleep in the chair. "Hey man I kinda need to talk to you. So I'm here because everything is screwed up. I know you don't trust me with Haley but I like her a lot you know? She's hurting right now too. She needs you to open your eyes man. She feels like she can't be forgiven. And I'm sort of in the same place. This accident might not turn out so bad you know? You get to take a break from the game. The pressure and peoples expectations. I wish I had that change. This might be hard to believe but maybe you're the lucky one. You can get out." Lucas's finger tips lift up onto Nathan's hands and his eyes open. "Hey" "water" Nathan gets a cup of water and helps him drink. "What are you doing here?" "It's a long story let me get your mom." "Nathan?" "I think Lucas wants to talk to you." "Lucas? Wake up sweetie come on talk to me." "(singing) don talk my sunshine away." "You heard that?" "I'm glad your back mom." "You too now I can kill you for that tattoo."

Nathan left the hospital and immediately went to the café. "Nathan I'm not in the mood right now okay?" "Lucas is awake I was there when he opened this eyes. I went to see him." "Why?" "Because I knew you couldn't. I wanted him to know that you were thinking about him. Look I know that is was wrong to go after you or the reason that I did. I can't apologize for it. But I'm glad that I did it. I'm not that person anymore. It's because of you. Let me take you to him."

Hope you liked. Sorry it took so long to get this up. There probably won't be another chapter this next week because I'm not going to be home all week. But ill try to write. Don't forget to review!

Un reachable


	5. You ARE Worth the Wait

Chapter 5 – you are worth the wait

Brooke came running into the room and ran to Lucas's bed. "I leave to run home and change and then I get a call saying that you woke up and I high tailed it over here." "Hi Brooke. Where's Peyton?" "Uh I'm not really sure she hasn't really been around much I think its hard for her with her mom and all." "Yeah. Well if you she her tell her I'm awake?" "Of course. So I'm going to head home now that you are ok. So ill be back in the morning I guess." "Bye thanks for everything Brooke." "Yep that's what I'm here for. Bye Karen." "Bye Brooke." Brooke left the room looking a little disappointed about her conversation that she had had with Lucas. But he just woke up so maybe he was a little unstable? She went home and called Peyton.

The phone rang at Peyton's house. She looked at the caller id it was Brooke. She had been avoiding talking to Brooke but she knew that she couldn't avoid her forever. With that thought in mind she picked up the phone. "Hello?" "He woke up he's up and he's ok and I'm so relieved." "That's so good. Did you talk to him?" "Yeah just for a little though because he wasn't really that strong yet. But he did mention to say hi to you." When Peyton heard this she smiled. Knowing that he was still thinking of her made her happy. But then she felt bad talking to Brooke because of everything. "Oh well tell him I say hi when you see him again." "Why don't you come with me?" "Brooke I can't. I really wish I could because Luke and I are friends and everything but it's just too hard." "I get it, I was just hoping that maybe you changed your mind or something." "Sorry tell him that as soon as he gets home I'll come and see him." "Ok well I have to go. So bye." "Bye Brooke."

Back at the café Haley was closing up so that she could get to the hospital to see Lucas. She locked the door and started walking. She had been walking for about 15 minutes when a car pulled up next to her. "Get in." "Hey" "you are going to see Lucas?" "Yeah it means a lot to me that you went to see him Nathan and it amazing that you were there when he woke up." "Yeah well I am amazing remember? Or that's what you thought before we got into this whole fight thing. Speaking of…" "Let's not bring it up. I'm over it, it was stupid things are different now and I should have realized that. I'm sorry that I acted that way Nathan." "It's ok Haley I kinda brought it upon myself with what I was saying and it really was wrong to do in the first place but I can say that I am glad that I did." "Oh really and why is that? You got to see Lucas suffer?" "No because I got to know you." "Oh, do you wanna come in?" "No its ok ill wait out here." "Ok ill try to make it quick then." "Don't worry about it I got the radio ill be fine."

Haley walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the 4th floor. She got out and went to the room. She entered the room to see that Lucas was awake. She ran to his side and grabbed him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Lucas it was really none of my business." "Hales its fine ok?" "In that case don't ever let this happen again I was so scared Luke." "Me too." They hugged again and then Haley realized that she hadn't even said welcome back to Karen. "Hey Karen welcome home." "Thank you Haley it's good to be home." "Yeah I'm gonna have to take off are you going home tomorrow?" "I hope so" "ok well I'll come over around 3 after my shift is over." "Ok see you then." "Bye Karen." "bye Haley"

Haley left the room and met Nathan back down stairs when she got in the car Nathan was listening to some basketball game surprise surprise. "Ready to go?" "Yep" "you know Haley I don't have to take you home right away." Nathan said to her as they were driving. "Where do you want to go?" "I don't know anywhere. I really just don't want to go home." "Why not I mean I know that you dad is really rough on you and everything but your mom seems to be cool." "yeah but my parents are getting a divorce so at home everything is yelling and arguments and oh should I take this or is it a part of your glory days kinda thing." "Oh Nathan I'm sorry." "Actually I'm happy that they are splitting up. I mean they suck together but maybe it will be different when they are apart. Plus my dad hasn't had enough time lately to ride me about basketball. So that is always a plus." "Yeah my parents never put the pressure on me I guess I just put it upon myself which probably isn't as bad but it was a lot of stress I guess. I don't mind it though it seems like just another day." "Yeah every day just starts to blue together and sometimes it just gets to the point where I just don't even want to play anymore." "But you love basketball." "Yeah but sometimes it just doesn't seem to be worth it anymore. All the pressure that ill never be as good as my dad and ill never break his records and stuff. But at the end of the day walking away would just be too hard; I do love it too much." "Look this is going to make me sound like a complete jerk but I have curfew in 15 minutes." "You have a 10 o'clock curfew?" Haley just smiled and nodded Nathan laughed and asked "who you give you of all people a 10 o'clock curfew?" "I gave it to myself. I never needed to be out past 10 before so when my parents asked what time I thought my curfew should be 10 seemed reasonable." "Only you Haley, only you." He laughed and started towards Haley's house. They got there at 9:58. "Well you're going to make your curfew. I think that we are going to need to work on that time Miss. James." "I'll try in the morning I promise. Night." She gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of the car and ran to her door. When she disappeared in side Nathan pulled away.

Karen left the hospital for the night because she needed to clean up the house for when Lucas came home tomorrow. She turned the key to her house which she had not seen in 6 weeks. She opened the door and saw flowers on the tale and a banner hung over the door way that said welcome home. She sat down at the table and began to cry. The next morning Karen woke up to find that she was sitting at the table the way she had the night before. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8 so she got up and began to clean the house. There was a knock at the door. When she opened it she was Brooke standing there with a large bag in hand. "Lucas isn't home yet" Karen told her. "I know I thought that maybe we could decorate this room for him?" "I think that, that is a very nice idea. I'll show you where his room is and you can decorate while I go get him." "Oh I know where it is." "Ok then I guess ill see you when I get back with Lucas" "yep" Brooke sat her bad down on Lucas's bed and gave the room a good look and then began to decorate.

When Karen got to the hospital Lucas was just about ready to go home. Karen took all of his tings to the car and then came back for him. The doctor had prescribed Lucas some medicine. The ride home was almost in complete silence. When they got home Lucas turned to his mother and said "welcome him". Lucas went to open the door to his room where he found Brooke sitting on his bed. His room had been turned upside down. "Its fug sway it's supposed to help you heal faster." "Uh thanks Brooke." She got up and gave him a kiss." "So how is my favorite boyfriend doing today?" "Better I guess" "hi Brooke." "Hi Karen." "Thanks for doing all of this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave because I need to talk to Lucas." "Ok ill call you later?" "Sure ill call you" "bye"

"We need to talk mom?" "Yes we need to talk." "From what I have heard so far is that while I was gone you became a different person. And the only thing that I could even imagine could make you into such a person would have to be a girl." "a girl? What kind of girl?" "Lucas I think that we both know who I am talking about." "Haley" "I met Brooke while you were in the hospital, and though she seems very sweet and all I know that she is the one who changed you." "Mom I did change while you were gone but it really was only partly because of Brooke. But you have to remember mom that I'm a person too and I do make my own decisions." "I know Lucas but you really can't change that much with out some influence." "So then I was influenced by Brooke" "well I don't like that influence." "So what do you want me to do break up with her?" an idea popped in to Lucas's head. "No just see a little less of her. Ok?" "Ok I'm going to go to my room."

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Karen went to answer it and saw that it was Jake and Nathan quite the unusual pair. "Hi boys Lucas is in his room go on in." "Thanks Mrs. Roe." "They entered the house and went into Lucas's room. "Hey man." "Hey guys. "How are you doing?" "Better I guess. My shoulder is really messed up. How is the team doing?" "That's why we are here this is from the team." Nathan pulls a ps2 and NBA 2005 out of the bag. "Its so that you can keep your game up while your on the DL." "Thanks guys this is great." "Just get better soon ok?" "I'll try thanks again."

The next visitor was Peyton. She went to his bed side and give his a kiss on the forehead and took his hand. "I'm so glad that you're ok I was so scared." "Why I couldn't ever leave without seeing your face one more time." "I would have come more but it was weird with Brooke always being there." "I understand Peyton anyway it's not like I would have know if you had come." "Still I feel bad that I didn't go more often." He took her hand. "It's fine Peyton I'm serious I understand." Peyton pulled up a chair and just sat and talked to him about the most random things for hours.

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this up. I was away all of last week. Hope you liked it. Ill try to get another one up this week but I'm getting kinda busy and everything. So comment to let me know your reading! So thanks for reading!

unreachable


	6. This Cant be Happening

Chapter 6- this cant be happening

After spending a little while with Lucas Peyton headed home. "I'll call you later ok?" he asked. Peyton nodded and have him a kiss. Peyton went home and went upstairs to her room. She put on her keane cd and sat down at her computer to check her mail. She had a message from thud saying that they needed her strip by tomorrow. Shit she though she had completely forgotten about the strip. She went over to her trunk and got out her sketch book. She took it back to the computer and began to draw. Once she sat down the ideas just flew on to the pad.

Lucas was sitting at his computer watching Peyton draw when the phone rang followed by a knock at his door. The door opened and Karen's head poked in. "it's Brooke. Now remember what I said to you." Lucas picked up the phone next to his computer. "Hello" "good you're still up." "Yeah actually I was waiting for you to cal." "Yeah we haven't really talked much lately, is everything ok?" "No actually it isn't. Brooke a lot of things have been happening and I think that I need to clear my head." "Ok I think that that's a very good idea." "I need to clear my head without you." "Well how long is that going to take?" "Brooke I think that it would be best for both of us is we took some time apart." "Oh" "I just think that at this point it is what's best, for the both of us." "Are you breaking up with me?" "I've had a lot of time to think lately and I've been thinking about the way that I have changed as a person and the way that I've been going about thing. And I have come to realize that while I have been having a lot of fun with you it was a little too much fun." "Is this about the tattoo?" "No Brooke it's about me and you." "Ok well then I guess I should be going." "Brooke wait-"but he heard a click and the line went dead. Peyton was still online.

Lucas: what are you drawing?

Peyton: my strip

Lucas: I love watching you draw

Peyton: just like I love watching you read

Lucas: guess what I just did?

Peyton: I have no clue

Lucas: I ended things with Brooke

Peyton: did you tell her about us?

Lucas: no

Peyton: well is there still an us then?

Lucas: do you want to come over?

Peyton: I'm in the middle of this

Lucas: come and work over here ill watch you

Peyton: sorry all of my stuff is here

Lucas: then ill come over

Peyton: you know that you can't leave the house yet. I'll come over first thing tomorrow.

Lucas: Ok byes then ill see you tomorrow

Peyton: wait is there still an us?

Lucas: if you want there to be

Later that night Karen came in to bring Lucas his dinner. "Hey mom" "no Brooke today?" "Mom remember how you told me that you wanted me to see less of Brooke?" "Yes I do remember saying something like that" "well when Brooke called today I ended tings with her." "Oh Lucas that wasn't what I meant." 'I know but I feel that it was the right decision. I put a lot of thought into it." "Well then that is your decision to make." "I already made it. You were the one who said that you wanted me to see less of her. So now I will and I thought that it would make you happy. But instead you are just giving me crap about it." "Lucas it shouldn't be about what I wanted when it's your life and your girlfriend." "So then you would rather me tune out all of your opinions on things?" "Lucas" "no mom I don't get it I did what you wanted and I'm being lectured?" "That wasn't what I meant and you know that. What's really going on?" he looked down at the floor. "Come on don't you remember when you told me everything? Is there someone else? Is it Peyton?" "Mom stop grilling me about something that isn't even true." "Ah so it is about Peyton. I liked her and I could sense something when she came to visit you in the hospital. And as son as Brooke walked in she all of the sudden had to go." "Mom" "Luke its ok I was once a teenager too and I did things that I wasn't proud of but they were in the end the right decision. So even though cheating on Brooke with Peyton is wrong I think that Peyton is the right thing for you." "and so do it mom so can we just keep this all between us?" "yeah I can do that Luke. Now off to bed." "night"

Sorry it took so long to update and its so short and really doesn't have an ending but I've had writers block and such and I just wanted to get something up for you guys to read… thanks for sticking with the story more soon I promise… but not this week im gone again lol but ill be sure to write it in a notebook at the beach so that I can type it up when I get home!

unreachable


	7. I'll dry your tears if you dry mine

Brooke hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute and then began to cry. What had just happened? Did Lucas really just break up with her? This could not be possible he loved her she loved him, or at least that's what she had though. Something that she had been so confident about just moments ago was now no longer even in existence. She sat there and cried looking at the pictures of her and Lucas that were hanging around her room. She picked up the phone and dialed the most familiar number. The phone rang twice before she heard a voice.

Brooke: hello

Peyton: Brooke is that you?

Brooke: yeah it's me

Peyton: why do you sound like your crying?

Brooke: Lucas, Lucas just broke up with me

Peyton played the concerned friend role even though she already knew and was pretty much happy about it.

Peyton: what why?

Brooke: he just said that he's had a lot of time to think lately and he's been having too much fun and needed some time to remember who he is. Can you believe that, who has too much fun?

Peyton: well maybe he just misses the old him.

Brooke: the Lucas that wanted you?

Peyton: what do you mean by that?

Brooke: the Lucas that liked you he misses how he was then?

Peyton: oh maybe it's ok Brooke you're better off without him.

Brooke: but I don't want to be better off I want to be worse with him

Peyton: just give it a little time and you'll realize that you you're happier without him he doesn't deserve you Brooke

Brooke: yeah you're right he doesn't

Peyton: just try to get some sleep Brooke

Brooke: thanks p sawyer

Peyton hung up the phone and couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew that Lucas had really only done it so that they could be together and she felt horrible. She knew Brooke was going to be upset but before she heard the sobbing on the phone she didn't think that she was going to be that upset. Peyton turned up the music and drew into the night.


	8. What Happened to the Plan

**So it's been a while but here it goes hope people are still interested even though Peyton and Lucas are really together now D.**

_As soon as Peyton had hung up the phone she was consumed with an immense feeling of guilt. She had just flat out lied to her best friend who was heartbroken over something that she had caused. Everything she had just told Brooke was all a lie. A big fat lie and she had no idea what to do with her self. She sat there at her computer with the phone still in her hand staring at the picture of her and Lucas that was her background. She wanted to be with Lucas and now she finally was but at what price? Brooke had kind of stolen Lucas out from underneath Peyton in the first place but Peyton was not usually vindictive about boys. Well most boys but Lucas was different everything about Lucas was different then any other shallow boy Peyton had dated. Lucas was deep he read Steinbeck and listened to the same music she did. He said profound things in the right moments and always looked good doing it. And the thing that was most different about Lucas was he just loved being with Peyton just sitting there and watching her draw, having her company was enough for him. As she sat there feeling horrible about what she had done she called Lucas because there really was no one else to turn to at this point._

A familiar voice answered the phone "Peyton?" Lucas said with some concern in his voice, "hello?"

She took a deep breath before responding "hey Luke."

Lucas was puzzled he had talked to Peyton this morning and she didn't say that she would call later tonight or anything. 'Is everything ok? I mean you didn't say you were going to call anything, I mean I'm glad you did I love the sound of your voice." He said as he cracked a smile. "Oh and I have some news to tell you that I think you're going to like.-"

As soon as Peyton heard that Lucas has news she already knew what he was going to say. She cut him off and began rambling on. "Did you break things off with Brooke Luke because she called me really upset saying you did and now I feel really guilty about all of this I mean guiltier they I already did which was pretty guilty. Because Brooke is my best friend she's been there through thick and thin and I mean she did take you when she knew I wanted you first and everything but we weren't actually a thing you guys were dating and I just come in a take you right out from underneath her. And she's always been the person I can come to for advice and consoling and then she needs some and she calls me and I have nothing to say because I caused her to cry in a nutshell and i'm a horrible person for this.-"

Lucas decided now was the time to cut in before her head spun out of control. "Peyton you are not a horrible person, we are not horrible people. This was all just a big misunderstanding and such. Everything is going to be ok I promise."

Peyton loved that Lucas was trying to make her feel better but the truth was the Lucas didn't know Brooke like Peyton did. Brooke was not going to see this as a misunderstanding of any sort. She was going to see this as a person attack at her and at their friendship. "Lucas i'm sorry but I really can't do this right now.'

"Do what Peyton. Us? Talking about this right now? What cant you do. This is all going to have to be dealt with eventually anyway why not get the elephant out of the room right away?"

"I just need some time to think Luke. Can I call you in the morning?" Peyton asked with a sense of sadness in her voice.

Peyton was really starting to make Lucas angry he had done this all for them so that they could be together and now Peyton was having second thoughts? No it was not going down like that he would not let the girl he wanted to be with just slip away because of Brooke. "No Peyton, I'm on my way over right now and we are going to figure this all out."

Peyton began to plead with him. "Luke you can't come over right now what if Brooke stops by or something.-"

Once again he cut her off as his angry grew "Peyton! So what if Brooke comes over this is not about Brooke this is about me and you I'll see you in 5 minutes." He angrily hung up the phone. How had something he was so sure of so quickly become unclear? When he broke things off with Brooke he was sure that it was the right move and he still was. Brooke was not the girl for him Peyton was. But why was Peyton now questioning them? Lucas got dressed and took the car over to Peyton's.

**Hope you liked it. Now that I have my own computer things will be up quickly. Please leave a comment so I know that people are still reading this! And any suggestions would be great! Thanks!**


	9. Have your Cake and Eat it too

So glad that people are still reading this . So here is the next chapter, hope you like it I'm kind of just making it up as I go along no real plans except for Peyton and Lucas together .

* * *

The time after Lucas arrived at Peyton's house soon became merely a blur to both of them. They talked for hours about everything going on and what to do. Lucas still stuck by staying together and Peyton stuck by not being able to hurt Brooke. After going back and forth about the same things over and over again Lucas couldn't take going over it another time.

"Peyt I can't do this right now. We've been here for hours and we have gotten no where about us. I am aware of the situation that we are in and I don't want to talk about the situation anymore, all I want to talk about is us." Lucas sighed when he was done as he knew his behavior was unfair to Peyton but he just wanted to be with her and couldn't take these road blocks that he seemed to keep hitting. Every time it seemed like they would be together and everything would be perfect something happened and it was as far from perfect as you could be.

Peyton turned to Lucas. She knew that everything he was saying was true and she wanted to be with him more then anything but Brooke's crying voice kept replaying in her head. There had to be someway to have Lucas and Brooke but for now Peyton could not think of a single way that was possible. Finally she had something to say "Lucas you know I want to be with you right, I mean you know that this all isn't about us. Well it's about us but this isn't me questioning my feelings for you this is about me having my cake and eating it too."

Lucas could not understand why she couldn't just be with him and then work on Brooke. "Look Peyton its getting late and I got to get home. Sleep on this and I'll come get you for some breakfast in the morning. You need to figure out if your having your cake or eating it because right now you cannot do both."

Before Peyton had a chance to get a word in Lucas got up kissed her on the forehead and was gone. Just like that he was gone, now it was just her and her room. The room she had had shared so many memories with Brooke in. the thoughts began to flood her head. She could not think of what to do. Lucas had made it obvious that she needed to choose. But something got the better of her and Peyton realized that where she should be right now was not where she was. There was someone that needed her now more then ever. And she had to go be the best friend that they needed. Driving there was 2nd nature to Peyton as she had probably made the trek thousands of times in her life. She got out of the car and took a deep breathe before knocking on the big red front door. Soon after she lifted the heavy metal knocker a women appeared at the door with a smile across her face.

* * *

"Peyton, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Davis like Brooke was quite the cheery person despite the late hour. "Are you here for Brookie, she seems quite upset about this boy. More upset then I have ever seen her over a boy ever, usually the boys are the ones upset over her."

Mrs. Davis's comment filled Peyton with ever more guilt. "Yea this one was different, or so she thought. Do you mind if I come in I know it's late and unannounced and all but for Brooke?"

With a smile Mrs. Davis replied. "Oh Peyton you know you are welcome in this house any time of any day no matter what. it was rude of me not to invite you in, in the first place I do not know where my manners went I do hope that you can forgive me it must be the old age setting in" Mrs. Davis Chuckled and extended the door so Peyton could enter the larger foyer. "You know where she is. If you 2 need anything just holler down or use the intercom."

Peyton warmly smiled "Thank you Mrs. Davis. I mean not just for this but for everything you've ever done for me you guys have really been like my 2nd family and I don't think I have ever really thanked you for that."

"Dear it has been my pleasure to watch you and Brookie grow up together and become the amazing women you are. I only wish your mother could see you now she would be so proud. Now run along and play nice." Mrs. Davis laughed at her comment as she walked back to the living room where she and Mr. Davis were having a drink by the fire.

* * *

Peyton walked down the long winding hallway of the Davis's house. Finally she got to the end of the hallway where Brooke's door stood. With pictures of the duo all the way back in the 7th grade up to the present. The door was slightly cracked and she could hear the dreary music coming out of Brooke's cd player. It was obvious that it was Brooke's choice in sad music because unlike Peyton's music Brooke listened to mainstream music. Peyton laughed to herself as she recognized Fergie's big girls don't cry. Peyton lightly knocked on the door and then entered.

Brooke jumped up from her bed when she heard the knock on the door and then she smiled when she saw it was Peyton. Peyton ran over and gave Brooke a big hug. No words were necessary for the girls everything was just understood. Peyton grabbed a tissue out of the jumbo size box on Brooke's bed as she began to hear the sobs on her shoulder. Brooke let out a few good tears and then lifted her head to look at Peyton. Brooke was a mess her makeup had run all over her face, her eyes were beyond bloodshot and swollen from the crying and her hair was in a matted pony tail. Peyton took the tissue and began to dab at Brooke's face. Then the girls went and sat down on Brooke's bed. And the talking began..

"I thought that everything was going so good. We were happy and laughing and getting to know each other. I mean he was acting weird right before the accident but I thought it as just because he was all excited that his mom was coming home. I was so excited to get to know Karen and become a little part of their lives. I mean I was at the hospital everyday and now I just feel stupid. How can I look at her? She's just going to think how dumb I am that i couldn't see that her son did clearly not want to be with me anymore and here I go decorating the room and then rushing back to their house to rearrange his room and everything. Have you talked to him about any of this peyt?" Brooke looked to Peyton for reassurance and Peyton didn't have a clue what to tell her.

Peyton twiddled her thumbs for a moment as she thought of what to tell Brooke. She gathered the courage and felt it was best to just be honest about the situation. She took a deep breathe and began to speak, "Brooke you know I love you and you're my best friend. And I would never want to do anything to hurt you. And Lucas was your boyfriend and although boy friends aren't as cool as best friends they have the same obligations about loving and respecting their girlfriend."

Brooke looked a little puzzled. "Are you trying to tell me something about you and Lucas?"

There it was again the guilt it just kept growing deeper but she couldn't do it she had to lie to Brooke. "No, I mean if Lucas and I at some point in the future decide to rekindle the feelings that we once had that is a whole different situation. But right now I'm just talking about you and Lucas right now. What I'm trying to say is that Lucas didn't feel as strongly about you as you felt about him. And he just felt that it as unfair to you to keep going when he didn't really have the desire for a deeper relationship that you did want. So he thought that it would be better to end things now rather then have you become more attached which would have made it even harder later on."

For a moment Brooke just sat there and stared at Peyton as if she knew Peyton was lying and didn't know if she should confront her about it or not. "So it wasn't anything that I did wrong it was just that he's still into you?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton didn't know if she should take this as a serious question or if Brooke was just trying to make light of the situation. This was the perfect opportunity to tell Brooke but she just couldn't do it. She saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes and she just couldn't bear to be part of that hurt right now. "I don't think that, that is it at all Brooke but I really wouldn't know. All I know is that everything is going to be fine." Peyton sighed and Brooke rested her head on her shoulder. Peyton could feel the tears dropping onto her shoulder but she just sat there. She sat there and thought how she wished her last statement about how everything was going to be fine was true. And that she could tell Brooke about her and Lucas and have everything be ok, but after this visit it was clear to her what she had to tell Lucas in the morning.

* * *

Hope you liked. Make sure to leave some comments and suggestions. I am going to try for the next chapter to be up by Sunday. 


	10. Life is short but sweet for certian

Sorry it's taken so long. It's been a busy week of working and partying. So here it is. Enjoy. D

* * *

Peyton had left Brooke's with her mind made up. She knew she had to tell Lucas that they couldn't be together right now because it was just too hard for Brooke. She knew that was the right thing to do. But as soon as she got home and plopped down on her bed her mind started racing again. She couldn't just leave Lucas. She loved him and now they were finally together like they had both wanted for so long. She laid there on her bed all night thinking. Eventually she heard a knock at the door. When she looked up she saw him. Lucas was standing there in her doorway looking at her in that way that he had so many times before. Wearing just a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt he looked better then ever. And in his hand he held a bouquet of her favorite flowers – white irises. She gave him a warm smile and he walked in put the flowers on the bed and lay down next to her. He kissed her forehead ever so lightly and then kissed her lips with passion. For a moment they both just laid there looking into each others eyes.

Then Lucas spoke. "You don't look like you got any sleep last night? Were you up all night thinking about what to do or up all night just thinking about how much you missed me and couldn't wait for me to coming walking through your door this morning?" Lucas chuckled to himself after his last statement.

Peyton looked up at him her eyes filled with fear. Fear of what was going to happen in the next few movements. She was either going to lose her best friend or the boy she loved. Either way she lost. "Luke," was all she could get out at first. He looked into her big brown eyes and she continued. "After you left I went to see Brooke. I thought that it would give me some insight of the situation. And for a while I thought it did. I left there last night with every intention of telling you that we couldn't go on like this right now. I had every intention to be a good friend and end this. Then I got home and I remembered. I remembered just how much I love you, how much I want this and how it's taken so long for us to finally get here. I remembered how I waited too long and lost you once before and I thought and though all night long. I'm still thinking now. All these words are just coming out I don't even know what I'm saying I'm just saying what I feel. And what I feel is that I need to be with you. Brooke is my best friend she has been my best friend my whole life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is if we're going to do this we better do it right because I'm not about to lose my best friend over some fling."

Peyton sighed of relief. She had said everything that had been bottled up inside of her. She wasn't sure if she was making the right choice in fact she was pretty sure that she wasn't making the right choice. She didn't know much but the one thing she knew was that life is short and you have to take what you get when you get it.

Lucas was taken back. He didn't really know what to say. He has always hoped she would chose him but frankly he had thought that this not knowing business would continue on for another couple days. He wanted to be with Peyton. That was obvious but she brought up a good point. He didn't want her screwing things up with Brooke if this wasn't going to work, which was why this had to work. He smiled at her and went in for the kiss. It was one of the best kisses they had ever had because now they were actually together. Everything was actually happening. It was no longer what could have been, or what could be, it was what it was.

After there tender kiss Lucas pulled away, he looked into Peyton's eyes and said "all I haven wanted is to be with you for as long as I can remember. This will not be a fling Peyton I won't let it be. I'm not letting you go again. Not with out a fight, maybe even an all out war. This is where I want to be this is what I want. You have nothing to worry about with us. We are going to be together because you and I are meant for each other. You fit me like a glove, I'm the ying to your yang." He laughed and gave her another kiss. "This isn't going to be easy Peyton, for either of us but we will make it work." With that Lucas was finished with his statement of love and devotion to Peyton. She had spilled her heart out to him and he had tried to do the same.

The blissful teenagers got up from the bed and walked downstairs seeming untouchable. Peyton laid down on the couch as Lucas went to work in the kitchen fixing them breakfast. Peyton lay there on the couch thinking about everything that had happened. She'd chosen Lucas. She had gotten one of the best responses she could have ever imagined from him and now he was in her kitchen making her breakfast. What more could she really ask for right at this moment? She cracked a smile and rolled over to watch Lucas cook up their eggs over the hot grille. She loved that he cooked because she finally got a chance to relax. When he was finished making their food he summoned her to the table where they sat and enjoyed the delicious food in front of them. Not much was said as they shoved the food into their mouth.

All the food was gone and Peyton had thought of so much to say in the time that she ate. "What should we do on our first day as an official couple?" Peyton asked as almost a rhetorical question considering she wasn't planning on letting Lucas chose what to do. "Should we stay in and I draw and you read. Or we could go to the beach. Or walk around the park. Or have a picnic. Or my personal favorite we can see where the wind blows us?" Once she had finished giving all her ideas she looked up to see what Lucas had thought of them. He was sitting there just looking at her with those eyes. He could not take them off of her.

"Well first I think that we should clean up this mess" Lucas suggested, he got up and began cleaning the table and doing the dishes as he laid out his suggestions. "And then I think that we should go for an adventure. Maybe a little hiking, some swimming, some shopping, who knows that's the great part of an adventure. What do you think of that Mrs. Sawyer?"

"Well personally I think that we should just go stab Brooke in the back a few more times. But that's just me" Peyton and Lucas both look up as soon as they recognized Brookes voice. Both of them just froze not knowing what to do or what to say.'

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long. I've been so busy and now Harry potter came out and I'm almost done with that but I also have summer packets for school that have to get done but I hope to get at least 1 a week up. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment and suggestions thanks! 


End file.
